The Legend of Zelda: The Darkness Revived
by Ace the Ripper
Summary: Many years after Wind Waker, a new set of heroes arises. Link and Zelda have been summoned to the elder. They found out they are descendants of a legend. Link accidentally unleashes Ganondorf. What happens if he isn't the evil that is arising? And who is Ganondorf's servant and why is always acting so close to Ganondorf? Ghirahim is fabulous! M for language, blood, and Yaoi. My OC
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**I thought of this idea while looking at Zelda fanfics. I thought how cool it would be if there were, like all main Zelda games, a new breed of heroes! You'll find out soon enough! Anyways! Here we go! ****Disclaimer: I only own my OC!**

In another time, there are two childhood friends.

"Link!" A voice cried. Link, a schoolboy of a Hyrule village, turned around to see his friend, Zelda, running up to him.

"Elder wants to talk to us. He says it's important." Zelda said.

"Okay..." Link replied. ((A/N: If this ever was like an anime, I hope the voice actor will be either Travis Willingham or Tom Hiddleson XP Tom is the actor for Loki... I love him! Okay... Just wanted to say that... Bye...)) He finished wringing out his clothes and walked with Zelda. Link's schoolmate stopped them. The bad boy, rambunctious Spike. He and Link were once good friends, but soon growing apart since Spike saw Zelda. He stopped Zelda.

"Hey Zelda..." She said putting his elbow on a wall beside him above Zelda's head, stopping her. Zelda scoffed.

"Not today Spike..." Zelda growled.

"Oh c'mon baby... Don't refuse me now..." Spike said seductively. He grabbed Zelda's wrist.

"Let me go!" Zelda cried.

"Hey!" Spike turned and saw Link standing there, rather foreboding. "Let her go Spike..." Link growled.

"Don't butt in Link! We were friends once, but if you stop me, I'll beat you to a pulp. Know your place shrimp." Link was quite offended since he was almost as tall as Spike.

"No. **_YOU_** know your place..." Link growled. He stood in a fist-fighting stance. Spike growled and let go of Zelda. He walked up to Link menacingly.

"Very well... You pushed me to this..." Spike growled. ((A/N: I'll just say this now, if this was the game, it would pan away))

"GAHHHH!" Link's screams were heard throughout the village.

"Link!" Zelda cried. Spike backed off and was pleased with his work. Link was beaten badly.

"I would like to continue, but it seems you understand. DON'T get in my way again..." Spike threatened. He walked off, shoving his hands into his pockets. Zelda ran to Link's side.

"Link!" She cried. She sat down next to him quickly. She touched his wound. It suddenly started to glow and it healed! Link noticed his wound was gone.

"Zelda... How did you?" Link asked.

"I don't know..." She replied. She helped Link up. "We better head to the elder..." Zelda insisted. Link nodded. They then walked towards the elder's hut.

"Dammit! He ruined my chances of it! I WILL get him back..." Spike growled, walking down an alley.

"Do you desire it?" A voice called. Spike turned around and saw red eyes peering at him.

"Who are you?" Spike demanded.

"Do you desire it? Revenge?" it asked again. "I can grant it to you..."

"What?" Spike asked. His eyes widened seeing the horrifying sight in front of him.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

The sounds of a scream echoed throughout the village. It stopped Link and Zelda in their tracks.

"That sounded like..." Zelda began.

"Spike..." Link replied. "We should go check it out..." Zelda nodded and they head to the area where they heard the screams. It led them to a dark alley. They looked closely. Then, Link saw it. The mangled and slaughtered body of Spike. He was so mangled up you could barely recognize him. Zelda screamed and was in complete shock and fear. Link couldn't control himself. He fell to the ground. He clutched his stomach and then threw up. It was the worst thing they saw. Then, a man stood beside the body. The horrific sight obviously didn't faze him.

"Tsk, tsk... What a bloody mess..." The man mumbled. He noticed the two people. "My, my! You all look horrible! Is there something troubling you?" He asked, dramatically. ((A/N: I'm seriously going to lose it if you don't know who this is... Think about it... Out of the main Zelda games: Skyward Sword, ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess; which of the characters in the game is THE MOST dramatic? You have 30 seconds... Just kidding. But seriously, you have to know who this is...))

"W-Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"Right now, that doesn't matter... But I assure you, we will meet again. If you want a clue, this may help. **_Look into the knowledge of past and of people of legend..._**" The man replied. "The person **_Demise _**may help..." He then walked off.

"W-Wait!" Link cried, but it was too late. The man had disappeared

"We should get to the elder…" Zelda said.

"Y-Yeah…" Link replied. They then headed to the elder.

**I'll end it there! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Great Revealing

**Hey! I've returned! This is the part I hope you guys like! I apologize for the long explanation of the history of Link and Zelda. I wanted to get it just right J I hope you guys will forgive me! Anyways! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

Link and Zelda finally made it to the elder's hut.

"Hello elder…" Zelda said.

"Ah… Hello Zelda… And you too Link… I'm glad you could come." The elder replied. "Come with me… There's something we need to talk about." The elder began walking. Link and Zelda followed. "There is something your parents kept from you all these years…" The elder began. "I will be taking you to the holy temple… That is where you will learn the truth of your existences…"

The 3 people walked up to the temple on the hill. The elder explained the origins of Hyrule. "Before Hyrule began. The world was just a giant mass… The goddesses descended down on it. Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage. They helped shape the earth. Din created the earth. Nayru created the law. And Farore blessed the land with beings to uphold the law. Once they had finished their deeds, they left through a sacred portal know as the **_Sacred Realm_**. They left the essence of the gods in that realm. The power is known as the Triforce, which became the foundation of Hyrule. Then, before Hyrule was created, there were wars. In the midst of that war, a mother and her boy child were running to escape the flames of war. The Hylian mother, gravely wounded, went to the forest guardian and asked for him to protect the boy. Seeing the boy would soon be part of legend, he accepted. The mother died and the boy grew up. The boy was a slight outcast. One day, the guardian told the boy of legend. He told him of his mission, and the boy accepted. He ran to Hyrule Castle and met the Princess…" The elder explained. They arrived at the temple. The elder turned around and pointed at Zelda "That was you, Zelda…" He said. Zelda pointed at herself.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes… They boy, upon meeting the Princess, went on the mission of collecting the 3 sacred stones, which gained entrance to the Temple of Time. Getting the 3 Sacred Stones, he raced to see the Princess… But there was another figure in this event. There was an evil man of the north known as Ganondorf… He wished to obtain the Triforce for evil deeds. Though he pledged allegiance with King Hyrule, he was not earnest. Zelda, the Princess, had to flee the castle. Ganondorf had attack Hyrule Castle and killed King Hyrule. She gave the hero the Ocarina of Time, the other key piece of obtaining the Triforce. The boy ran to the Temple of Time. He had successfully achieve his goal, but Ganondorf had planned this. Pushing the boy out of the way, he obtained the Triforce… But he only got one piece of the Triforce." The elder explained.

"But why?" Link asked.

"According to legend, the Triforce can grant a single wish of whoever touches it. If one of a pure hear touches it, his wish may be granted and it would lead Hyrule to an era of peace. But if one of an evil heart touches it, the Triforce would break into three parts-power, wisdom, and courage-in order to stop that evil person's wish from coming true. Ganondorf realized this and began searching for the two others who were chose by destiny. He soon found out Zelda had the Triforce of wisdom. He lost her 7 years ago when he attacked Hyrule Castle. He searched for her, while the hero tried to find the 6 sages in order to stop Ganondorf. Upon finding the 6 sages, he met up with a person who taught him certain songs. He revealed himself to be the Princess… Ganondorf found them and took Zelda hostage. The hero seeked out Ganondorf and battled him. He won, but Ganondorf couldn't be killed because he had the Triforce of Power. So they sealed him in the Sacred Realm. Centuries passed and Ganondorf returned. In Hyrule's last resort, they plunged the world under water. Ganondorf searched for the boy and Zelda. A new hero arose and sought out Ganondorf. He defeated Ganondorf with the help of Zelda and peace was regained…" The elder concluded. They entered the temple.

Link and Zelda was astonished at the story they just heard. Zelda was a descendant of the Princess. "I'm pretty sure we all know who the hero is…" The elder said. The elder looked at Link.

"Who?" Zelda asked. The elder pointed at Link.

"You Link… You are the descendant of the Hero of Time…" The elder replied. Link was shocked.

"Me? I'm the hero? But I can barely beat Spike!" Link insisted.

"I know these things. These stories come straight from the history of Hyrule.." The elder replied.

"Now, whatever you do, stick close to me and **_DO NOT_** touch anything. Understand?" The elder commanded.

"Yes sir…" They replied. They entered the temple. As they walked, they passed by many relics. Zelda noticed the harp and ocarina.

"Look at that harp and ocarina…" Zelda said, taking a step closer to the relic.

"Zelda! Stop where you are!" The elder commanded. Zelda froze. The elder ran up to her. "I told you to stick to me!" He snapped

"But it looks fine!" Zelda replied.

"Really?" The elder asked. He picked up a stone and threw it near the Ocarina. Spikes fell from the ceiling. Zelda was terrified. "Every relic in here has been rigged up with traps… One wrong move and you would've been killed. **_THAT'S_** why I wanted you to stay close to me." The elder explained.

"Sorry…" Zelda apologized. They kept on moving. They made it outside and saw a strange statue.

"This… Is the last of Ganondorf…" The elder explained.

"Wow…" Zelda said. Link felt himself go under a trance.

"Be careful not to touch it…" The elder warned. Link began walking to the statue. The elder noticed. "Link! Don't!" He cried. Link touched the statue and the rocks fell away. There was Ganondorf! Link snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Link was confused. Ganondorf fell to the floor.

"Gah!" He growled. He slowly got up. "What happened?" Ganondorf asked. He noticed himself. "Heh… I'm no longer frozen… I can take my revenge against Link!" He roared. He laughed. The elder ran up to Ganondorf.

"Away beast! You do not belong here!" He snapped. Ganondorf glanced at the elder. He flung his hand to the side, flinging the elder to the side.

"Elder!" Link and Zelda cried. Ganondorf noticed them.

"Hah! Link! I found you!" He roared. He charged at Link.

"Ahhh! Why me!?" Link cried. He covered himself with his arms and looked away.

"Gah!" A voice roared. Link looked up. It wasn't his cry. He looked and saw that he was protected by a golden sphere. Ganondorf had been knocked backwards. He got up.

"Grrr… I'll be back! I WILL have the Triforce!" Ganondorf roared. He snapped his fingers and he disappeared. Link and Zelda relaxed. They ran to the elder.

"Elder!" The cried. They kneeled next to him. He groaned in pain.

"Elder! Hang on, I can-" Zelda began.

"No… There's no need…" The elder insisted. "It seems… Ganondorf has returned… It is you two's duty… To defeat Ganondorf… Once and for all… Can you do that for me?" The elder asked.

"Yes…" Zelda replied. The elder turned to Link.

"I've never noticed Link… But you… Really do… Look like your father…" The elder commented. He turned to Zelda. "And Zelda… You look just like your mother… You're just like your descendants…"

"Thank you…" Zelda replied, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's up to… You two now… All of Hyrule… No… The whole world rests in your hands…" The elder explained.

"I don't think we can do it…" Zelda said.

"You two are the descendants… Of heroes… I know… You… Will do me proud…" The elder insisted. He then took his last breath.

"Elder…" Zelda crooned. She then sobbed loudly. Link gritted his teeth.

"Grahhhh!" Link roared. The two friends sat there and mourned for their lost elder.

"You have returned master… Welcome back…" The boy said, bowing. Ganondorf walked in and patted the boy's head. The boy, promptly followed him. Ganondorf sat on the chair that was in the style of a throne. The boy stood next to him. Ganondorf glanced at him.

"A…" He said.

"Yes master?" He replied.

"Come here…" He said, seductively. The boy walked over to the "throne" where Ganondorf sat. He pulled the boy into his lap. He cried out in surprise, but then settled into the seat, resting his head on Ganondorf's lap.

"I trust your welcoming committee wasn't too rough…" The boy said.

"It wasn't too bad… Just annoying…" Ganondorf replied.

"I am sorry… Should I have sent someone to escort you?" The boy asked, caressing Ganondorf's hand gently.

"No… It wasn't needed…" Ganondorf replied. "I did see that wretched Hero of Time…"

"How horrible! I wish I had been there to save you master…" The boy said. He realized his mistake. "Ah! I mean! I meant, uh…" He stammered.

"Relax… If it was an honest mistake, I will pardon it…" Ganondorf insisted.

"I see… Thank you master… You're very kind to me…" A replied. He kissed Ganondorf's hand several times. "Master…" He crooned.

**I'll end it there! Looks like Ganondorf is a pimp! O_o Well, do you think love will blossom? We'll see! See you next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3-Heading Out

**Heyyy! I'm back! Let's not waste any time! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aisaka!**

After Link and Zelda mourned for their elder, Link sat up.

"Looks like it's just us Zelda… I need you to do something…" Link finally said.

"What?" Zelda replied.

"Disarm all the traps that are protecting the useful things… That means take the harp, ocarina, sword, bow, and spell shards…" Link replied.

"Okay… Why?" She asked.

"You heard the elder… It's our job to protect Hyrule, no, the world, from Ganondorf…" Link replied.

"I see… Very well… I'll get right to it…" Zelda replied. She walked off into the temple as Link sat by their elder. After a few moments, Zelda returned. She had all the items Link asked for.

"Good job..." Link said. They got up and began to leave. "Wait..." Link said.

"What?" Zelda asked, turning around.

"We have to take care of the elder..." Link answered. He turned around and walked towards the elder's body.

"How?" Zelda asked.

"What do you think? We bury him..." Link replied. He took a shovel and began to dig up a hole.

Link and Zelda gave the elder a proper burial. Afterwards, they headed out.

"Link! Look!" Zelda cried. Link turned to where Zelda was pointing. There was a sword in a pedestal!

"That looks like the Master Sword!" Link cried.

"The what?"

"My parents told me about it... The Hero of Time used this to slay Ganondorf every time! It could be of use!" Link replied.

"Well... I have the bow and sword... You take it Link..." Zelda said. Link nodded. He dropped the items and walked up to the pedestal. He grabbed the sword and focused his energy.

"Haaaa!" He roared. Using all his might, he pulled the Master Sword out of the pedestal. After a few seconds, Link knew the sword accepted him. He took a breath. He turned back to Zelda. "Okay... Let's go..." He said. They then walked away.

Deep in a dark chamber, Ganondorf and Aisaka sit at a circle table with several other men. One of them has short white hair.

"So, _Ganny _go you have an idea of what we need to do?" The white-haired man asked. Ganondorf punched him, making him fall off his chair.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Ganondorf growled through his teeth.

"Oh _relax_. Anyways, what do we do about that Hero of Time brat?" He asked.

"Simple… We follow him, catch him at his weakest moment, and kill him… Is there any other way to do it?" Ganondorf replied.

"Oh, Ganondorf! You always have the best ideas of killing someone! It's so fabulous!" The man cried, dramatically, his hair flapping as he moved. "Well, not more fabulous than me of course~" The man added, looking at himself in a little hand mirror.

"Ghirahim…" Ganondorf growled.

"Yes~?" He replied.

"**SHUT UP!" **Ganondorf yelled. Ghirahim squeaked and then backed off. Ganondorf rubbed his head in frustration and irritation. Aisaka walked up to Ganondorf and sat in his lap.

"Master… Please calm down… Ghirahim just can't get enough of himself… He's so full of himself, there's nothing left to fill him with… We should just squeeze him like a pimple and squeeze some of that narcissistic juice out of him…" Aisaka said. Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed.

"You're right… There's nothing left of him, but narcissism…" Ganondorf chuckled. He rubbed Aisaka's head. "Thank you… That helped. Aisaka beamed. Ganondorf leaned in close to Aisaka. "Since you've been so good, I'll reward you when they leave tonight…" He whispered. Aisaka blushed. Ganondorf bit Aisaka's ear. **((A/N: I'll just let you know that Ganondorf, Ghirahim, Aisaka, some enemies, and some other side characters won't have pointy ears… Just for the sake of this -_-)) **some of the men were thoroughly disgusted at the sight of Ganondorf flirting.

"Ganondorf! This is a meeting, not a strip club event!" One of the men roared. Ganondorf pulled away and glared a death glare at him. He flinched.

"Shut up…" He growled.

"Oh, **_please_**!" Ghirahim cried, dramatically. "You should see what he does to the poor boy!" He cried.

"I really don't care…" He replied. "What matters right now is how to get rid of the goddess child…" The man growled. "How are we going to track him if we don't know where he's going!" They all turned to the shadow in the corner.

"I'll take care of him…" The shadow said.

"Oh **_Darky_**!" Ghirahim cried, He lunged for the shadow to embrace him. The shadow upper-cutted him in the gut.

"Don't touch me…" He growled.

"Dark… I'm counting on you to follow him and report back… You're the only one I know that can track someone so perfectly and shape-shift… Can you do this?" Ganondorf asked.

"Do not doubt my powers…" Dark replied.

"Good… Now go…" Ganondorf ordered. Dark disappeared.

"Now that that's taken care of… All we need are people to go with me and attack them when the time is right…" Ganondorf said.

"I'll go!" Ghirahim jumped. Ganondorf sighed.

"Very well…" Ganondorf replied. "Aisaka?" He asked.

"Master… Wherever you go, I will always follow..." Aisaka replied.

"That's what I like to hear…" Ganondorf said.

"So, it's been decided…" One of the men said. "We will take our leave…" He announced. Ganondorf nodded. The men got up and left.

"Is Link wearing like a schoolboy outfit?" Ghirahim asked.

"I believe so…" Ganondorf replied.

"Oh, so he's **_THAT_** boy!" Ghirahim cried. "I met him when I found the corpse of another schoolboy! He's rather adorable!" Ghirahim cried. He grinned evilly. "And I have an idea of where he's heading…

**I'll end it there! I wonder what will happen to Link! Find out next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! Here's the next chapter! We're going to find out what happens to Link! Here we go! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aisaka!**

Link and Zelda had headed to the next village. Link had found a green tunic, the same ones the Hero of Time once wore. They figured they had to find each temple in Hyrule, get to the end of the temple, beat the boss, free the spirits from the demons inside, and bring order to the temple. **((A/N: Isn't that the object of ****every**** Zelda game? Beat the temples and defeat the game boss? O_o ORIGINALITY! XD))** The spirits may be able to help them. The next nearby village was in peril because of an evil force. When they had made it to the village, it was a poverty-stricken, barren area.

"Where is everyone?" Zelda asked.

"They're dead…" Someone replied. They turned around and saw an old lady.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Recently, a demon of some sort went into the temple and attacked the Holy Spirit inside… We've been plagued with attacks from demons ever since…" She replied. "The bravest of our warriors went inside, but only to never return! Not even the strongest of our men dare to go in." She explained. "Unless you value your life, you won't go inside that temple!" She warned.

"Miss, we need to go in there…" Link said.

"Do you not value your life?" She asked. "You seem healthy… And you're young…"

"Miss, my name is Link…" Link said. She gasped.

"You're the descendant of the Hero of Time!?" She cried.

"Yes… And my friend is Zelda…" Link replied.

"You two truly are of legend! We knew it was a prophecy!" The lady cried.

"Prophecy?" Zelda asked.

"Yes! One of our legends say that one day, we would be plagued by demons! Then, the Hero of Time and the Princess would save our village and bring prosperity!" She cried.

"Well, that's what we were instructed to do…" Link replied.

"May the goddesses bless you and protect you on your journey!" The lady said.

'Thank you…" Link replied. The lady smiled, but soon frowned.

"But are you really going in there like that?" She asked. Zelda and Link looked down at their apparel. The stared at the lady.

"The dungeon are filled with traps and rather strange enemies…" She said. "Go to the local bazaar and blacksmith. Tell them I sent you… I'm sure they'll give you a good discount." She said, smiling.

"But who are you?" They asked.

"I am Yaito… The mayor's mother…" She replied. Link and Zelda's mouths dropped.

"The mayor's mother!?" they cried.

"Mother! Please get inside! You'll catch a cold!" Someone called. The mayor stepped out of the house.

"I'll be in a minute." She called back. She turned back to Link and Zelda. "I wish you safe travels." She said.

"Thank you." Zelda replied. Yaito bowed. She then took her leave. Zelda and Link headed to the blacksmith and bazaar, not knowing a shadow was following them.

"So this is where you are…" The figure muttered. It faded away into nothing.

**I'll end it there! I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5-Capture

**Hey! Here's chapter 5! Hope you all like! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aisaka, Yaito, and the blacksmith!**

Link and Zelda went into the bazaar first. The bazaar man was a giant, tough-looking, buff man.

"Eh? Whaddaya want?" He grumbled.

"Umm… T-The mayor's mother said that you could give us a discount…" Link stammered.

"Oh yeah? And who are you?" He grumbled.

"L-Link…" He replied.

"Link!? As in the Hero of Time!?" He cried.

"Y-Yes…" Link replied.

"Well why didn't ya say so!?" The man cried. "Whaddaya need? It looks like you need a shield… And you'll need some other equipment… " He muttered. He got out all the items they needed. "Here you are…" He said.

"Thank you." Link said.

"That will be 80 rupees." He asked.

"That's good! We have 100!" Zelda cried. She handed him the money. They equipped all of them and then they left. They were stopped by a shadow.

"You there… The one in the green…" It ordered.

"Me?" Link asked.

"Yeah… Surrender quietly, and I will spare your girlfriend's life…" He growled.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" She cried. She was grabbed from behind. "Hey! Mph!" She cried. She was captured by a man with white hair.

"Hello again children… Miss me?" He asked.

"Hey! Bleach boy!" Link cried.

"Bleach boy!? How dare you!" He cried, dramatically, flipping his hair.. "My name is Ghirahim."And if I were you, I'd do as Darky says…" He pressed his black sword against Zelda's neck. She cried out in fear.

"No! Don't hurt her!" He cried.

"Then do as we say, Hero…" A gruff voice growled. Link turned around and saw Ganondorf standing there.

"Ganondorf!" He roared. He charged at him. A boy blocked him. "Kid! Move out of the way!" He cried

"Don't lay a finger on my master!" He roared. He kicked him in the gut. Link coughed. He clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth and looked up. The kid had his hands folded across his chest. Ganondorf placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Ganondorf. "Did I do good master?" He asked.

"Yes… You did perfect…" He replied, ruffling his head, like a father praising his son. Link fell down and passed out.

"Link!" Zelda cried. Ganondorf, Ghirahim, and Dark all chuckled. 'What are we getting ourselves into?' Zelda wondered.

**O_O HOLY CRAP THAT WAS EPIC! I can't wait for the next chapter! See you then! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6-Memories

**Hey guys! I just felt bored and I couldn't find my flash drive that this fanfic is on, so I decided to give you guys special filler chapters that gave a bit more of a back story to the characters and such. This one will be memories of Aisaka before Ganondorf adopted him and when Ganondorf raised him in Gerudo Valley as if he was Ganondorf's own son! There is a lot of fluff in this and there are some references to Naruto (It's always the same thing. Boy has no parents and he's considered an outcast…) so I hope you guys will forgive me. There are also some sad moments, so I just want to give you guys a heads up! Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC!**

Aisaka sat quietly in front of the fire on the soft sand. The fire flickered with life as the Gerudo women around him talked of different stories that they encountered. Ghirahim flirted with different Gerudo women, while Dark Link talked to a solo Gerudo thief leader. Ganondorf was being pampered by all different kinds of Gerudo women. Aisaka sighed sadly as he stared at the fire.

'I just wish he would look my way at least once…' Aisaka thought to himself. He felt someone tap his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Ganondorf standing in front of him.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Aisaka shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. The fire has done a good job of keeping me warm." Aisaka told him. Ganondorf said nothing, but sat down next to him. Aisaka stared at the fire until he felt warmth around his shoulders. He had seen that Ganondorf had placed his cape around the boy's small shoulders. Aisaka smiled at the king's kindness. "You didn't have to." He told the man.

"Don't try to fool me, silly… I can tell when you're cold. I could see you shaking." Ganondorf told him, ruffling his hair. Ghirahim chuckled from the other side.

"You two are always so flirty! I've never known a second where you two aren't cuddling or whatnot!" Ghirahim exclaimed, flipping his hair dramatically. Ganondorf groaned as Aisaka rolled his eyes.

"He's right, my Prince. You and our King have almost always been joined at the hip!" A Gerudo leader replied. Aisaka blushed as the women giggled.

"You don't have to hide it!" One Gerudo woman said.

"That's right! We already know you two are close!" Another said. Aisaka's face turned a bright pink as Ganondorf did the same.

"See! You two are blushing!" Another Gerudo woman exclaimed. The rest of the Gerudo women giggled at the two men's reactions.

"I can remember the day you came here Aisaka! You were so small for a child! We were afraid the desert would kill you!" A Gerudo leader told them. Aisaka nodded slowly. Ganondorf's face turned blank and stoic.

"I don't remember this…" A Gerudo woman stated.

"Right, Nafi, you were just recently added to the group so you don't know…" The Gerudo leader claimed.

"Can I tell it?" Ghirahim exclaimed happily.

"NO!" Everyone shouted angrily at him. Ghirahim frowned sadly and shrunk back down onto his seat.

"I should tell it. I'm the one who knows the whole story…" Aisaka claimed. Ganondorf glanced down at the boy.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Ganondorf, I'm 16 years old! I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Aisaka snapped. Ganondorf chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair again.

"Ok, ok… I trust you…" He told him.

I was the only child of my mom and dad. My parents usually didn't pay any attention to me because they were busy… Or at least that's what they told me… I really believe it was because they simply didn't care… I knew they really wanted a blond-haired girl or a boy, yet I had black hair. Because of being neglected and ignored, I was the biggest troublemaker in my whole village… I stole from people and stores… I pulled pranks on adults and vandalized homes and monuments, but nothing more than paint. Through pulling these pranks, people constantly hated me, but this was exactly what I wanted. I wanted people to notice me. It wasn't the attention I wanted, but they noticed me.

About a month or so after I started pulling pranks, my parents told me they had to go to Hyrule Castle Town Market. They left me enough food until they got home, so I believed I would be fine.

But they never came home… They had gotten caught in a terrible storm and were struck by lightning. It seemed that after that, everyone turned his or her back on me. First it was small friends, which had a small amount of, then came my closest friends, which I only had at least two of, then, finally, any other relatives I might have had. After that point, I was all alone in my small world; everyone despised me. After that, I stayed holed up in my house, never taking a step outside.

It was about a month or two later that I was awoken by screaming. I looked up and saw light outside the window shine brightly. I groaned, upset about being woken up by the villagers. But the light outside the window began flickering, so I knew something was up. I heard voices drawing nearer to my home, so I curled up into my ball and stayed still. I could hear the door open and didn't make a sound. Light streamed into the room and heavy footsteps walked closer to where I was curled up. I didn't move, thinking he wouldn't see me, but the footsteps grew closer to me. I tried not to move; hoping whoever it was wasn't seeing me. But the footsteps stopped in front of me, yet I hoped whoever it was couldn't see me. Yet, I heard the floorboards creak as the figure shifted. I looked up to see a man in black armor kneeling in front of me. I stared up the man with empty eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked me. I stared at him for a few seconds until I replied,

"It doesn't matter anymore…" The man frowned at me. I probably looked really pitiful. My clothes were ragged and a mess, dirt covered me from head to toe and I was very frail from refusing to eat. My eyes had no more light in them. It was like I was a rotting corpse.

"Where are your parents?" He continued.

"Dead."

"So you're alone?"

"Yes…" The air felt rather awkward around us as the man stared at me for some time.

Out of nowhere, he picked me up and flung me over my shoulder. I cried out in surprise at the sudden roughness. I clawed at his back and thrashed around to escape this man's grasp. "Let go of me dammit!" I screamed, pounding on his back. He ignored me and continued to carry me out of my home. As he shut the door behind him, I got a glance of my village. All the houses were set ablaze and all the animals were running frantically for safety. Women and children were being pulled out of their homes. All the men were put to the sword as their wives pleaded for the monsters to spare their husbands. Occasionally, there was that single woman that attacked the monsters and was killed alongside their husbands. Valuables were being stolen and broken and all the houses were lit on fire.

The black man in armor carried me off to a single black stallion. He got on the horse and pulled me behind him on the saddle. "You might want to hold on." He told me. He let out a roar, much similar to a battle cry, and his horse reared up on its hind legs. I cried out in surprise and wrapped my arms around the man's waist tightly, to prevent myself from falling off. He kicked his legs on the horse and it dashed off, with all the other warriors and monsters following behind him.

It took some time getting to wherever the hell we were going. There was the occasional break that we took, stopping to eat and rest a bit before heading back off. I had no idea where we were going, so I just sat behind the man quietly. I glanced around at the monsters riding next to us. Some of them were pig-like archers; most were pigs. The cold wind of the night blew harshly on my skin and I shuddered. The man pulled the hood of his cape over his head. I faced back foreword and noticed we were at the entrance of the desert. It was around nighttime when we got there. The cold wind of the desert blew harshly on my skin and I shuddered. A pig soldier rode up to next to us. The black armored man continued to stare out at the massive expanse of the desert.

"Let me go first." The soldier offered. The man nodded. He nodded back and rode slowly up to the entrance of the desert. Out of nowhere, a giant group of women with spears stopped him.

"Halt!" They shouted. The black armored man rode up closer. "Who are you?" They shouted accusingly at him. He rode up closer and pulled the hood off his head.

"At ease. It's just us." He announced. The women slowly lowered their weapons.

"My lord?" They asked. The man nodded. A woman with a torch walked up to them and the light lit up the rider's face.

"Clear!" They shouted. All the other women appeared out from behind the mounds. They took the reins of the man's horse and led him and the horse deeper into the desert. A woman glanced at me and she cried out in fear. "My lord, wait! She cried. A woman ripped me off the horse and threw me back on the ground. I cried out in pain as all the women pointed their spears at me. The black armored man pulled on the reins of his horse and urged the horse foreword, blocking the women's attacks and separating them from me.

"Away from him! He's mine!" He roared at them all.

"But my lord! He is Hylian! Look at his ears!" A woman in red cried.

"I don't care! I found him, so I keep him!" He snapped. He glared daggers at them all. "You dare defy your king?" He snapped. The women cowered in fear.

"No my lord!" They cried.

"Then you will not lay a finger on the boy, unless I instruct you to do so. If he shall betray me, I shall punish him with my own hands." He ordered. The women bowed and walked off, a single Gerudo woman taking the man's reins and beginning to led us off deeper into the desert. The black armored man grabbed the back of my shirt and hoisted me on top of the horse. I wrapped my arms around his waist, to balance myself as the women led us deep into the desert.

We walked for quite some time, I'll admit. The desert's night wind didn't help at all. My clothes were too loose and not fitting for the desert's freezing nights. I shivered badly, snuggling closer into the man in front of me, trying to keep myself warm. He looked behind him and cursed under his breath.

"Shit… I'm sorry." He apologized. "I forgot that you have light clothes on. My subjects!" He called out. The women stopped and turned around to face him. "Have you brought any blankets?" He asked. A woman raised her voice and nodded. She brought a thick wool blanket up to the man. He nodded and she scurried off. He carefully wrapped the blanket around me and placed me in front of him on the horse. I was too tired to resist, so I just snuggled closer into the man's chest, as I grew warmer. We continued the long journey into the desert.

After a long hour or so, we finally arrived at a small brick fortress. We began to enter the surrounding area before one of the women stopped us.

"Wait!" A woman cried. She and another woman walked closer to the fortress and glanced around, surveying the area.

"Clear!" The other woman shouted. Me, the black armored man, and his soldiers continued on. We passed the fortress and soon came up to a rather formidable castle. The man sighed contently as I glanced up at him.

"Welcome to my castle…" He sighed. I glanced up at him confused. "This is my home…" He told me. "Where I govern my people and we live together peacefully. We have no enemy Gerudo tribes and every Gerudo woman can trust each other. Honestly, we are a parallel land of Hyrule, despite the horrible weather of the desert." He said, smiling softly. I said nothing but let him continue. "We may not seem like much, but we act as one. I may be part of a monarch… I may be a king, but we act as a family. We understand each other… Maybe one day you can come to love it…" He sighed, sadly. I glanced up at him as if he was regretful.

"It…" I began. He glanced down at me, with a look that told me he was listening. "It's not so bad here…" I said, trying to stop my teeth from chattering. He smiled at me.

"We may be a monarchy and we are a tribe, but we act as one. We are a family." He told me. We finally arrived at the entrance of the castle. He outstretched his arms and I slowly climbed down the horse into his grasp. He carefully placed me on the ground. He slowly dismounted his horse and one of the many woman walked his horse away as the man led me to the castle.

The man led me inside that castle and into a very spacious room. "This is my room. It will be your room as well. I have two beds, so you can use the smaller one." The man told me. I glanced up at him and start to open my mouth to say something until I slowly close it. He turned around when I was starting to shut my mouth. "What is it?" He asked.

"Um… I never got your name…" I told him. He gasped in shock.

"I didn't!?" He cried. I nodded and he said, Well that's strange…"

"What is your name?" I asked him. He smiled at me and said,

"I am Ganondorf." He told me. My jaw dropped as my heart nearly stopped.

"Ganondorf… As in the King of the Gerudo?" I muttered. He nodded. I froze. Hyrule's worst enemy had captured me. I suddenly bolted for the door. He dashed after me as I ran for my life. I ignored all other people there as I tried to escape the Gerudo wasteland. I heard heavy footsteps behind me as I was running. I turned around to see Ganondorf right on my heels. I tried to run faster, but I was running as fast as I could. Finally, I felt someone tackle me to the ground. The person was HEAVY! I turned around to see Ganondorf had tackled me. I began thrashing around, anything to escape this evil man's grasp. He ignored my thrashing and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go, monster!" I shouted at him. He ignored my protests and began walking back to the castle. I clawed as harshly as I could at his back. He punched his back as hard as I could, and when that didn't work, I began thrashing my legs around, hoping to kick him hard enough to make him drop me. After some time of failed attempts to make him free me, I gave up and went limp.

After getting scolded by Ganondorf and nearly getting the crap scared out of me, he had a bunch of guards guarding me so that I don't run away. Yet, in all honesty, I would never be able to escape this fortress of a castle. It was a few weeks later when a pale, white-haired man strode into my room.

"So YOU'RE the little brat Ganondorf is looking after…" He exclaimed, theatrically.

"Who are you?" I demanded, glaring at the strange man that had entered Ganondorf's room.

"My name is Ghirahim. And I don't like your tone, boy…" He replied, frowning. He walked up closer to me as I backed up. He finally backed me up to where I fell on the bed. I backed up more on the bed as Ghirahim crawled onto the bed with me.

"G-Get away!" I cried, throwing a punch at the strange man. He caught my hand and clutched it tightly. I cried out in fear and screamed as loud as I could, "Someone help me!"

"Be quiet, boy! No one can hear you!" Ghirahim snapped. Suddenly the door flew open.

"What happened?" Ganondorf cried. He glanced at the scene that was about to unfold. He glared at Ghirahim as a vein on the side of his forehead appeared. "Ghirahim! Get the hell off him!" He screamed at the man, before finally peeling him off me and throwing him at the wall. His back his that wall and he slumped to the floor, his legs falling limply downwards as he stared at Ganondorf with a blank face.

"What's the problem?" He asked Ganondorf.

"You looked like you were about to rape the poor boy!" He snapped. He turned back to me and checked me to see if I was really ok. "Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded. He turned his gaze back to Ghirahim and glared daggers at him. "GET THE HELL OUT! NOW!" He screamed at him. Ghirahim quickly sat up and shrugged, dusting himself off before leaving, shutting the door behind him. He turned back to me and sighed, softening his expression.

"Are you really ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine…" I assured him. He grabbed my wrist and showed me his reason for concern. I was shaking…**Badly.** I chuckled nervously. "That's weird…" I muttered. My eyes suddenly started to sting as I noticed, tears were falling down my cheeks. "Uh…" I grunted, trying to wipe the tears off my face. Ganondorf said nothing, but hugged me tightly. My eyes widened at the man's gentle action. The only sound that could be heard was my erratic breathing mixed in together with is own deep, calm breathing. Slowly, my nerves calmed down, and I stopped shaking. Her finally let go and I stared at him in wonder.

"How did you?" I began. He just shook his head as if to say, _"Don't ask." _ He grinned at me.

"So… Do you plan on telling me your name yet?" He asked. A smile slowly spread across my face.

"Aisaka… My name is Aisaka."

-**And that will be it for this chapter! The flashback will continue in the next chapter, so I wanted to give you a heads up so you guys aren't confused! Also, I'm switching point of view. It will be in third person limited. Just wanted to let you guys know that! I'll see you then! Bye!**


End file.
